Kuoleman kierre
by Aimtist
Summary: Ichigo on rikkonut shinigamien lakeja ja hänet tuomitaan kuolemaan. Mitä käy, kun hänellä ja tuomion toimeenpanijalla on yhteinen menneisyys. Jääkö kohtaaminen heidän viimeisekseen? Sallitaanko heille onnea? Onko kuoleman kierre ohitse?


Title: Kuoleman kierre  
Author: Aimtist  
Disclaimer: Bleach kuuluu Kubo-samalle. Minä vain leikin. Veljelleni lankeaa kunnia ficin nimestä :D

* * *

"Aika yllättävää, että sinä hoidat tämän. Odotin, että joku Soi Fonin kaartin teloitusjoukoista olisi lähetetty hoitamaan likainen työ, mutta en sinua", Ichigo sanoi hiljaa keltaista taivasta tuijottaen.

Nuorukaisen asento oli vain hetki sitten ollut rentoutunut ja ilme lähes odottava, mutta pinnan alla oli loistanut myös hieman surua ja kaipuuta sekä raivoa, jota nuorukaisen rikos ei ollut onnistunut pyyhkimään pois Ichigon sydämestä ja mielestä. Mutta nyt kun aatelinen oli saapunut paikalle, Ichigon olemuksesta oli tullut vain hyvin surullinen.

Ruskeat silmät hyväilivät iltamaisemaa ja muistelivat niitä iloisia tekoja, joita samaisen auringon alla oli tehty. Ichigo ei ollut asiasta täysin varma, mutta hänen mielestään kaksikon suudelmista viimeinen oli tapahtunut samanlaisena iltana, aatelisen puutarhassa.

Ankeasti hymyillen Ichigo muisti kimmeltävän lammen, komean kirsikkapuun ja hempeän väriset kukkaset. Aatelisen kädet olivat hellästi tarttuneet Ichigoa leuasta ja mies oli jopa hymyillyt hieman, aivan kuten nuori Kurosakikin. Siitä hellästä ja rakastavasta hymystä ei näkynyt häivääkään Ichigon kasvoilla ja nuorukainen oli varma, että se vältteli myös toisen kasvoja.

Ichigo huokaisi ja irrotti katseensa ikkunan takaa avartuvasta maisemasta, kohdaten entisen rakastettunsa jäisen harmaat silmät. "Olisi ehkä ollut parempi jos joku muu olisi hoitanut tämän. Vai kuinka, Byakuya?"

Itseään ylpeästi kannatteleva aatelinen ei vastannut Ichigon kysymykseen vaan sanoi sen sijaan: "Ichigo Kurosaki, sinua syytetään shinigamin voimiesi väärinkäytöstä. Seireitein lakien mukaan rangaistuksena on kuolema. Rangaistuksen panee toimeen kuudennen divisioonan kapteeni ja Kuchiki suvun johtaja Byakuya Kuchiki."

Mies piti vain hetken tauon, ennen kuin kysyi hieman hellemmin: "Onko viimeisiä sanoja? Viimeistä toivetta?"

Normaalisti Kuchiki ei olisi kysynyt sellaista, mutta kyseessä oli hänen entinen rakastettunsa ja koko Seireitein sankari. Kurosaki ansaitsi edes mahdollisuuden selittää, miksi hän oli väärinkäyttänyt voimiaan.

Ichigo oli murhannut tavallisen ihmisen todella raa'alla tavalla, lävistämällä lukuisia kertoja zanpaktoollaan ja odottanut miehen vuotavan kuiviin. Ja kun kohtalon ketju oli viimein katkennut, Kurosaki oli lävistänyt miehen välittömästi miekallaan, uudelleen ja odottanut, että mies kuoli vielä toisen kerran.

Kukaan koko Gotei 13 joukoista ei ollut osannut selittää asiaa. Oliko Ichigo todellakin muuttunut niin paljon? Se oli ollut järkytys kaikille, varsinkin Byakuyalle. Aatelinen ei kyennyt keksimään vastausta. Kysymys, miksi, ei jättänyt häntä rauhaan.

Lopulta aatelinen ei vain kestänyt. Mies ei saanut lainkaan mielenrauhaa, koska Ichigo ei vain kyennyt tappamaan ketään niin julmalla tavalla, ei varsinkaan ketään viatonta. Kuchiki oli päätynyt yksinkertaiseen johtopäätökseen, mikä auttoi häntä käsittelemään asiaa.

_En tunne häntä enää. Ichigo on muuttunut. Hän ei ole enää sellainen kuin ennen._

Se ei kuitenkaan riittänyt aateliselle.

Niin Byakuyan onneksi kuin epäonneksi Ichigon rangaistuksen langettaminen jätettiin kapteeneille. Kukaan kapteeneista ei ollut iloinen joutuessaan päättämään Seireitein sankarin kohtalosta, vaikka nuorukainen olisikin muuttunut, varsinkin kun lait olivat selvät. Ichigo maksaisi teostaan hengellään.

Kapteenien keskustelun aiheeksi siis nousi, kuka suorittaisi teloituksen ja miten toimittaisiin. Normaalisti teloitukset olivat salaisen toimikunna tehtävä, ellei kyseessä ollut julkisempi teloitus, mutta kapteenit olivat haluttomia toimimaan normaalien käytäntöjen mukaan. Se olisi alentanut Ichigon muiden rikollisten tasolle ja vaikka nuorukainen olikin tehnyt virheen, kuolettavan sellaisen, kukaan ei tahtonut, että Ichigo muistettaisiin siten.

Niinpä Byakuya ilmoittautui vapaaehtoiseksi suorittamaan teloituksen. Aatelinen ei välittänyt muiden yllättyneistä ja hieman huolestuneistakin katseista. Kaikki heistä tiesivät miesten menneisyydestä jonka vuoksi he olivat haluttomia päästämään kuudennen divisioonan kapteenia hoitamaan asiaa.

Jotkut ajattelivat, että hän päästäisi Ichigon karkuun. Toiset taas olivat huolissaan, että miehestä tulisi yhtä kylmä kuin aiemmin, yhtä armottomasti lakeja noudattava kuin ennen. Yhtä onneton, varsinkin kun mies olisi syy entisen rakastettunsa kuolemaan.

Epäilyksistä huolimatta Byakuya vaati lupaa saada panna toteen Ichigon rangaistus ja lopulta ylikomentaja myönsi luvan. Kuudennen divisioonan kapteeni Byakuya Kuchiki teloittaisi Ichigo Kurosakin, rangaistuksena Kurosakin julmasta teosta. Aatelisen oli tarkoitus noudattaa Ichigon teon kaavaa ja lävistää nuorempi zanpaktoollaan ja mikäli nuorukainen olisi ihmisruumiissaan teon aikana, Kuchikin tulisi teloittaa Ichigo vielä uudelleen sielumuodossa.

Teko ei ollut mieluinen ja muussa tapauksessa Byakuya ei olisi ikinä ilmoittautunut vapaaehtoiseksi tekemään sellaista, mutta hänen oli saatava tietää, miksi Ichigo teki jotain niin kamalaa. Ottaa selvää, tunsiko hän nuorempaa enää.

Ja nyt Byakuya oli niin lähellä vastausta. Ichigo seisoi alle kolmen metrin päässä aatelisesta ja tiesi vastauksen. Aatelinen ei voinut kuin toivoa, että hänen entinen rakastettunsa jakaisi syynsä myös hänen kanssaan.

Ichigo tuijotti vanhempaa miestä tutkimattomasti kunnes kysyi hiljaa: "Jos viimeiset sanani ovat syy, miksi tapoin sen miehen, toteutatko minun viimeisen toiveeni?"

"En voi luvata sitä", Byakuya sanoi kylmästi, salaten tunteensa.

"Miksiköhän tuo ei yllätä", Ichigo mutisi katkerasti hymyillen. Vakava ilme löysi tiensä kuitenkin pian nuoren kasvoille.

"Minä tapoin sen miehen, Hiroki Yoshidan kostoksi. Viime kuussa hän tappoi minun koko perheeni. Hän murhasi Yuzun, Karinin ja partanaaman."

Ichigon selitys kohtasi vain tyrmistyneen hiljaisuuden. Aatelinen ei osannut vastata. Byakuya ei ollut osannut odottaa sellaista selitystä, vaikka se olikin varmasti paras mahdollinen tilanteeseen nähden. Silti oli yllättävää miten jo aiemmin näyttäytynyt raivo tihkui niin selvästi Ichigon sanoista, onnistumatta kuitenkaan peittämään nuoremman kärsimystä.

"Mikä sinun toiveesi on?"

Ichigon maahan painunut katse nousi hetkessä kohtaamaan aatelisen kasvot. Nuorukainen oli selvästi yllättynyt toisen sanoista. Nuorimies oli niin häkeltynty, että Ichigo luuli jo kuulleensa väärin.

"Mitä?"

"Kysyin sinulta, mikä toiveesi on? Mielestäni sinä lupasit kertoa syysi, mikäli minä täyttäisin viimeisen toiveesi, mutta en voi täyttää sitä jos en tiedä, mikä se on."

Kesti hetken, ennen kuin Ichigo sai koottua itsensä. Silti Byakuyalle oli päivän selvää, että kaksikon nuorempi osapuoli oli hermostunut. Hänen entisen rakastettunsa katse kiersi aina Byakuyasta muualle huoneeseen, pysymättä paikallaan edes sekuntia.

"Minä... Tai siis.." Ichigo nuolaisi huuliaan ja vilkaisi aatelista nopeasti, ennen kuin käänsi taas katseensa muualle. "Ennen kuin sinä teet sen, voistiko sinä.. tuota... suudella minua vielä kerran?"

Ichigo oli painanut päänsä ja piilottanut kasvonsa näkyvistä. Nuorukainen oli uskomattoman hermostunut. Miesten erosta oli aikaa mutta Ichigolla oli senkin jälkeen ollut tunteita aatelista kohtaan ja ne olivat kasvaneet vuosien saatossa takaisin entisiin mittoihin, siksi hän halusi tuntea toisen huulet vielä kerran vasten omiaan. Ichigo halusi kuolla onnellisena, rakastamansa miehen syleilyssä.

Kalpeat kädet tarttuivat hellästi nuorta Kurosakia leuasta ja pakottivat pojan nostamaan päänsä. Ruskea kohtasi harmaan juuri ennen kuin miesten huuletkin löysivät toisensa. Aatelinen painoin omansa hellästi nuoremman omille mutta suuteli siitä huolimatta mahdollisimman syvään ja rakastavasti. Hänelläkin oli ollut ikävä tätä.

Onnellisetkin hetket saivat päätöksensä, kun suudelma keskeytyi ja Byakuya pakotti rakkaansa ulos ruumiistaa. Ichigo oli yllättynyt mutta ymmärsi, Byakuya ei halunnut tappaa häntä kahdesti.

Byakuya veti miekkansa esille ja asetti sen vasten nuoremman rintaa. Kyyneleet karkailivat Ichigon suljettujen luomien alta, nuorukaisen tuntiessa kylmän metallin mustien vaatteiden läpi. Lämpimät huulet koskettivat vielä hänen omiaan, valtasivat ne, kun viiltävä kipu lävisti hänen sydämensä.

Viimeisinä hetkinään Ichigo tunsi lämpimien käsien kiertyvän ympärilleen, ennen kuin nuorukainen menetti tajuntansa ja lopulta katosi henkihiukkasina avoimesta ikkunasta tummenevalle taivaalle.

Kyyneleet tipahtelivat puiselle lattialle, kun Byakuya seurasi illan muuttuvan yöksi. Viimeisetkin valon säteet katosivat horisonttien taa. Ilta oli juuri kohdannut loppunsa ja jättänyt jäljelle vain pimeän yön.

Kyyneleet valuivat pitkin Kuchikin kasvoja, miehen seuratessa tummien pilvien ryhmittymistä ja ensimmäisiä taivaalta putoavia pisaroita. Byakuya tunsi outoa yhteinkuuluvuutta luonnon kanssa. Hän oli kuin sateinen yö, siinä missä Ichigo oli ollut valoisa mutta hetki hetkeltä himmenevä ilta.

Byakuya seurasi synkkää maisemaa, tietäen, että aamu toisi mukanaan taas valon. Aatelinen tiesi, että samoin tapahtuisi hänelle. Joskus aamu koittaisi ja toisi valon taas hänen elämäänsä tämän surun ja murheen keskelle, mutta kysymys kuuluisa kysymys kuuluikin, koska?

_Kyyneleet vuotavat valtoimenaan  
vain ukkosmyrsky vetää niille vertojaan.  
Eivät meret sateista synny,  
vaan suolaisista kyyneleistä,  
kerta toisensa jälkeen  
vuodatetusta  
sielun kärsimyksestä._

*-*-*

"Tunnenko minä sinut? Vaikutat tutulta. Olemmeko tavanneet aiemmin?"

Pieni hymy eksyi aatelisen huulille. Aamu oli valjennut. "Kyllä Ichigo, olemme tavanneet aiemmin."

Huulet kohtasivat toisensa ja muistot, joita edes kuoleman kierre ei ollut onnistunut pyyhkimään pois, välähtelivät nuoremman mielessä, kun miehet suutelivat kultaisen aamuauringon alla. Yö oli vihdoin saapunut tiensä päähän tehden tilaa aamun kauneudelle.

_Aamuaurinko pyyhkii yli taivaiden  
yli tummien hahmojen.  
Kultaisessa kylpee koko maa,  
ei löydy muulloin onnea  
hohdokkaampaa._

Varjot syleilyyn kiertyneet,  
huulet toisiaan vasten painuneet.  
Kultaisessa värit kimmeltää  
kyyneleetkin valo onneksi muovaa.  
Ei tarvitse kaksikon enää  
aamua odottaa.  
Voivat he jo rauhassa  
syleillä toisiaan.


End file.
